


Some Like it Hot

by moontown



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Both adults here so, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Zutara Week 2020, dom katara, sub zuko is too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown
Summary: Zuko doesn’t mind when Katara is in charge. Sub!Zuko
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Some Like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out...he likes it a little (or a lot) when Katara is mean to him. Because she’s always doubly nice to him otherwise. Doting Katara outside the bedroom and during after care >>
> 
> Also they’re both adults here.

At first, Zuko thought it was humiliating that Katara could come into his palace and strip him of his Fire Lord pride and make him succumb to her every whim.

Then he realized he liked it.

All spread out against his smooth sheets on his expansive bed, he was panting even though he had been completely stripped of his clothing by the woman above him. His wrists tied to the top of the bed only exposed him even more. 

“Wow, look at you. If everyone saw you this way, what would they think? Too bad I’m the only one, huh?” It was amazing that the great Fire Lord Zuko just melted for her. 

He nodded feverishly, yes she was the only one. He trusted Katara with everything. She made him feel safe, wanted, loved. She also made him feel downright filthy—and like it was okay to embrace that. 

She spread his legs wide and lightly fondled his balls. “What do you want, Zuko? You’ll have to tell me. Good boys would tell me quickly.” She removed her hand to let him focus. 

“I want to make you feel good,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ . Sit on my face or use my cock, do whatever you want,  _ please.  _ I want that more than anything right now.” His voice, normally already scratchy, sounded absolutely ruined.

“Even more than you want to cum?” she asked with an innocent tilt of her head, but with blue eyes glinting something wicked. 

He screwed his eyes shut, “You first. I can’t until you do. I wanna cum but I don’t deserve it yet.”

“What a sweet boy.” She stroked the hair off his forehead. “You deserve everything, my love.” She placed a gentle kiss to his parted lips.

He strained against his bondage to press against her more fully. “Katara?” he asked, confused and needy.

“Can you tell me what you want again? I’d like to hear it once more.”

He glanced down at his angry red cock and opened and closed his mouth before speaking. “I still wanna taste you. I want you to use me. I wanna cum inside you because you let me.” 

Music to her ears. “Very good. Now won’t you serve me, Fire Lord? Open up.” She scooted her way up the bed—less graceful than she’d like to admit, but she was needy too—and positioned her dripping sex over Zuko’s lovely mouth. She could ride his dick later in the night.

If he lasted that long. 

She had told him to get ready, but he needed no other instruction, quickly putting his money where his mouth was. As if the smell of her wasn’t overwhelming enough, he licked her hard, savoring the taste. 

He strained his neck to bring himself even closer to her, dedicating himself fully to his task. And boy, did it pay off. 

Zuko felt pride rush through his veins when Katara quickly started panting, moaning,  _ screaming.  _ She was better at keeping her composure than he was, but not by much. He loved being able to peek at her from this angle as she lost herself to the pleasure. He loved being able to serve her. 

He paid extra attention to her clit, alternating between sucking on it and sloppily licking in circles. To think that she was all wet because of him, was shaking with pleasure because of him, was  _ dizzying.  _

Her strong thighs clamped down on his face as she came; Zuko didn’t let up until she removed herself. “Damn, you’re good at that,” she said breathily. He brightened even more at the praise, but couldn’t help but wince at the way his dick was aching. 

She pressed feather light kisses to his heated skin, paying particular attention to his chest and neck. “As good as that was,” she said between kisses, “I’m ready for more.” 

His eyes widened; this was his chance. “Yes! I’ll give you whatever you want.” She rewarded him with a doting smile and cupped his face gently in her hand, giggling when he turned his head to scrape his teeth against her palm. 

“I want you, Zuko,” she said candidly. “So now I’m really gonna fuck you.” 

He bit his lip hard to keep himself from shouting with joy. Did he always have to be so embarrassing? Those thoughts quickly left his head as he watched her slither down his body, lining up their hips. 

But instead of facing him, she paused and changed her mind. She turned around so her toned back and plush ass were facing him. Finally, she sank down on him and immediately started rocking her hips. 

He watched her ass bounce up and down while she fucked herself on him. He loved the way his length disappeared inside her wet pussy; even in the low light, it shined with her juices. Her tan skin looked delicious, and he strained against his bonds, yearning to touch her. 

As erotic as the sight was, he couldn’t even see her pretty face. He missed her already, even if he was buried inside her. (And not to mention, he really, really wanted to see her tits.) 

“Katara, please, Katara,” he whined. He bucked his hips up for good measure. The slap of skin against skin stopped for a moment. 

“What is it? I’m riding you, aren’t I? Is this not what you really wanted?” she asked over her shoulder. She pinched his thigh for good measure. 

“It is!” he said quickly, “But I wanna touch you so badly. I need to. I’ll die if I don’t.” Ever the dramatic one. 

She pretended to think it over, tapping her finger against her chin, when she was actually missing her firebender’s hot hands all over her body. He was just fun to play with.

“Please,” he begged again, “I’ve been good, haven’t I? I’ve been good, right?” Desperate for praise, his golden eyes were wide and earnest, but the pupils were blown out from pleasure. 

Katara got off his cock, already missing the way he filled her up, and turned back around. Soft, cool hands slid up his chest, admiring him, his smooth skin and star shaped scar. She had mercy on him and reached up to undo his restraints. But not before flicking each of his nipples. “Okay, baby, you can touch me. You’ve been really good.”

He groaned something that sounded like  _ thank you  _ but it was also muffled by the way he attached his mouth to her breasts as they hung over his face. Such an eager one, couldn’t even wait for her to untie him. She let it slide when he gently bit down on her nipple because she liked it. Zuko always got to break her rules. (But she would  _ never  _ admit that.)

And again, he wasted no time when he was free. His hands flew to grip her round ass, encouraging her to grind down on him even harder. He slid his hands up the side of her body, stopping to massage her tits before making their way back down. He grabbed at her thighs, loving the feel of her smooth skin filling his hands. 

The way he touched her like he needed her drove her crazy.  _ KataraKataraKatara _ he was practically chanting.

She let out a wanton moan, adding to the chorus.  _ Fuck,  _ she loved the way he felt inside of her. It was hard to humiliate him when he was so fucking hung. As much of a claim she had laid over Zuko, he certainly left his mark on her as well. It felt like her pussy was being stretched to its limit, but the burn was delicious. 

She rose up and sank back down one more time, finally sitting on him fully. She grinded down onto him and Zuko’s eyes flew open from the change of pace. He looked so cute when he was confused. 

“Come up here and kiss me.” 

Almost immediately he hauled himself up and met her lips with equal eagerness. He wrapped his arms firmly around her, keeping her impossibly close to him. He fucking lived for this. 

His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he felt Katara’s hot cunt start fluttering around him. He had been practically pulsing since they began, and it thrilled him to think that she was on her way to orgasm because of  _ him.  _

He shifted their position slightly to get a better angle and he harshly gripped her bottom, starting to move her up and down once more. Her boobs were smashed against his chest and every time their nipples brushed against each other, the sensation went straight to his dick. 

“Katara,” he breathed against the shell of her ear, delighting in the way she shivered, “what do you need?” He could’ve finished ages ago, but he lived to serve  _ her.  _

“More,” she moaned. But she was coherent enough to order, “You do not come until I come.” 

“Yes!” he said immediately. He was mortified to think of what would happen if he couldn’t hold back. She deserved his best behavior. His hand slithered between their bodies and found her swollen clit, starting to rub circles into it. 

“Like this?”

  
  
“Yes, Zuko!” She lurched forward and bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking and licking because she knew it drove him crazy. She all but collapsed against him, the stimulation on her clit throwing her over the edge. She made her way back to his mouth to meet him for a messy kiss that was more teeth and tongue than soft lips, but she didn’t care. Her lower half was making it hard to think about anything else.

Pleasure coursed through her like fire, like  _ lightning.  _ And her Zuko, her sweet, sweet Zuko, had a firm hold on her with one hand, still rubbing away at her clit with the other while he repeated, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you. So fucking pretty.” She whined, eventually batting his hand away as the sensation grew to be too much.

She kissed him firmly and locked eyes with his amber ones, “Now finish inside me.” 

He gasped—this was a treat. “Can I really?” he asked with clearly excitement shining through.

“Did it sound like a question? It’s an order.”

He nodded apologetically, “Yes, okay, I’m sorry.” Taking pity on him (and feeling grateful for the sex that night) she started to grind down again. She could go for another while still bringing him to his knees. 

“Can I still kiss you?” he asked shyly. And because he was still fire and she was ice, she melted for him and complied. With more tenderness than before, she kissed him deeply. Her fingers tangled in his dark locks and tugged softly. He keened at the slight pain and screwed his eyes shut at the wave of pleasure threatening to overtake him.

“Come inside me,” she coaxed, “I need it, you need it.” With a strangled groan, he finally,  _ finally _ spilled his hot white seed into her. He was being milked for all he was worth by her gooey pussy as Katara had another, less intense but still welcome, orgasm. The wait, the buildup, the teasing would always be worth it. 

“I love you,” he whined, letting himself rest against her as he caught his breath. The intensity of their coupling would always blow him away. How did he get so lucky? 

She gently pushed him to lay back on the bed so she could slide off his softening member. “Hello,” she said softly, kissing his wrists where the bonds had dug in and left his skin a touch red. 

“Hi,” he croaked. He could barely keep his eyes open, he was spent. 

“Did you have a nice night?” she giggled. 

“Nice is one way to put it.” 

“Well you were a very nice boy.” He rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. “Now be good for a minute longer while I get us cleaned up.” He nodded. It’s not like he had enough energy to disobey. 

“I’ll do anything for you,” he mumbled sleepily. 

She smiled and swept the hair off his sweaty forehead, “I know. I love you, Zuko.”

This perked him up enough to stay awake for a while longer. When he finally went to sleep, he was wrapped up in a silky red robe and Katara’s strong embrace, perfectly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zutara Week! I had this in my drafts for a while and figured I'd post it now even if it doesn't match the prompts. I don’t think I’ve ever written femdom? Hopefully it was decent. I kinda wanted to add some anal stuff for Zuko in there, but I felt like he would have simply exploded LOL maybe next time, plus I’m not super confident in writing that so might as well not force it. If there’s interest in a second chapter, I can try, if not no worries.


End file.
